vampire diaries re'vamped'
by nomalar96
Summary: Basically the vampire diaries, but in this Elena and Bonnie are vampires and Stefan and Damon are human. Full description inside, PLEASE READ! Better than it sounds, and you will love this if you are a TRUE V.D fan!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Diaries; Re 'vamped': Chapter 1.**

**OK, BEFORE WE START OFF, I WANT TO MAKE SURE THIS GETS OUT AND IS ALL CLEAR THAT THE WHOLE IDEA OF THIS STORY IS DANIELLE SALVATORE 'S (not in capitals and without the S) IDEA, OK! SHE IS DOING A STORY ON THE BOOK VERSION CALLED Vampire Diaries: Reverse ! THIS IS THE TV VERSION BUT **_**PLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE **_**READ IT AS WELL!**

**Full Description:**

**They're back. After about half a century away from their homes, the sisters Elena and Bonnie Gilbert return to Fell's Church. Any people passing them by would just see them as amazingly beautiful girls, but any one who **_**really**_** knew them would know different; they are vampires. **

**Elena, the one who was willing to give her life for the one she thought she loved, only to have her heart broken by him. She isn't like normal vampires as she only drinks animal blood, unlike her sister, Bonnie.**

**Bonnie is the opposite of Elena. She **_**lives**_** for her human blood, and is always the dangerous one. She also fell in love with the same boy as Elena, and has sworn to make Elena's life a misery after what happened with they're old love. Plus, she is still convinced she can get him back, and will do anything to do so.**

**The two Salvatore brothers are **_**legends**_** in Fell's High School, some good reasons, some bad. **

**Stefan Salvatore, the one who has dated every popular girl in school is immediately is almost the king of Fell's High, and is intrigued by the new girl Elena, who unlike every single girl in the school, doesn't seem to show any interest. He vows to do everything he can to get her, and he isn't quite sure what to do when he finds out the truth.**

**Damon Salvatore is different. He is every bit as handsome as Stefan, but doesn't get as much as the attention as Stefan does. He suddenly finds interest in new girl Bonnie, but is shot down as Bonnie says there is someone else. He settles for being friends but is eager to change it…**

**OK soz if it was a tad bit long, but now you get it! Matt is going to be like Lexi, Caroline is going to be like Matt and Shaz is like Uncle Zack. In the first chapter it's just going to be little bits of every ones POV. NOW, LET'S GET STARTED!**

**Elena's POV.**

I shouldn't have come, I know I shouldn't. It was just something calling me back. Aunt Shaz said, maybe it was the memory of _him_, and I said no straight off. I was over him completely now, Bonnie I'm not sure about, but I don't worry about her any more. I think it might have been the other boy, the one I saved those two years ago. What ever it was, it had me pulled back home, to Fell's church. Bonnie wasn't here yet, but I know she'll turn up soon. She always does. Where ever I go, she will turn up, and where ever _she_ goes, death follows.

**Bonnie's POV.**

I was a couple of miles out side of home, Mystic Falls. Well, it hadn't been home in a while now. I thought I would let Elena get settled and comfortable, and then I would make my entrance. I smiled to myself as I drained the man I had in my grip. I threw him off me after he was finished and was slightly annoyed that I was still thirsty. As I disposed of the body, I grinned as I thought back to the boy that Elena had rescued a while back; now _he_ was a _fine_ specimen of teenage youth. I knew she had some sort of tie to him; that was probably why she had returned home. My heart beat increased (well, it would have) when I thought of my reason for returning, my only reason for being. I slowly stood up and walked towards my car, thinking of the wardrobe I would pack to take. Also, what mayhem I could cause Elena.

**Stefan's POV.**

I was walking towards the training centre with my head phones in. Uncle Zack said maybe I shouldn't go, maybe I wasn't ready. I shook him off though, saying I had to get back to reality some time. As I laced up my boots, there were a few surprised faces and one or two sympathetic faces. I ignored them and ran out onto the field, going straight into the warm up laps. My eyes automatically trailed up to the stands and they immediately started scanning for Dad in the crowd. I felt tears threatening to come up and I started shaking my head and running faster and harder. I finished up first and while we were waiting for the others to finish, coach took me aside.

"Stefan, are you sure you're OK? You know you don't have to do this, you'll still be on the team, I doubt any one could replace you," he said, smiling and squeezing my shoulder. I smiled back at him but I just wanted to get away.

"I'm sure coach," I said, pulling away to join the rest of the team. I was over it now. All the sympathy, all the allowances were gone. I wouldn't let them. Mom and Dad are gone, and now we have to get on with it. Caroline was still pushing all of the sympathy on us and still trying to get back, but I just wanted to be friends with her now. Sure it was great, but we had been friends for nearly all of our lives, and I think I just wanted to stay there.

I had vowed to myself now, I would carry on with my life. Get a girlfriend and carry on with life. It was how life was meant to be. It was how Mom and Dad would have wanted it.

**Damon's POV.**

I heard the door slam, and I honestly was surprised, but glad at the same time. It was time his life went back to normal. I mean, we had all mourned, but Stefan had taken it the hardest, convincing himself that it was his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault to me, but that didn't matter to Stefan. After he had something in his mind, it was hard getting it back out. I shook my head as I thought I actually couldn't wait to get back to school. Maybe this year could be my year. I know Stefan will always get the best girls, but sometimes I would be lucky. It was annoying some times when I would just get Stefan's 'hand me downs', and half the time they were only interested in bitching about Stefan and how they '_cant believe he did that! I CAN NOT believe he DUMPED me!_" I mean, who wants to spend a whole date (sometimes even two!) just hearing about their brother?

I swear, this years going to change. It _will_ be different.

It has to.

**OK FIRST CHAPTER= FINITO!**

**I REALLY hope you like it and if you do REVIEW! Just press the little green button in the middle, and type a few words in and press send! Not much!**

**And REMEMBER!**

**Main idea for plot= Danielle Salvatore! GO SEE HER!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL HAVE A MENTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**OMG! I HAVE HAD SOOOOO MANY REVIEWS FOR THIS!**

**FIRST OFF, THANK YOU TO:**

**Danielle Salvatore (the CREATOR of the idea!)**

**Quizas (anonymous)**

**Lily CullenSalvatore (Fab!)**

**Goshikku Seirei (fellow Bamon lover!)**

**Lolzz4ever (short review but still a review!)**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH YOU GUYS! (If I miss any one out I am sorry, message me and I will mention you in the next chapter!**

**OK, on wit da chapter! This is going to be a mixture of Elena's and Bonnie's POV. Hope you like it and REVIEW!**

**Elena's POV.**

I was unpacking my things into my closet and putting stuff on drawers while I heard a small noise from the door. I stiffened and slowly put the vests I was holding in my hand down in the draw. With one quick move I streaked across the room and had who I thought was Bonnie in a choke hold up against the wall, but actually turned out to be,

"Aunt Shaz?" I yelled, but then struggled to bring my voice down, "what are you doing?" I hissed, dropping her coughing onto the floor. I crouched down beside her and helped her get her breath back.

"I…just came…to say…_hello_!" She gasped while tilting her head back and leaning against the wall. I helped her over to the soft cushy chair in the corner of the room.

"I am so sorry! Do you want a drink?" I said, running across the room to the mini fridge and grabbing a glass and a drink. I quickly crossed back over to Shaz and gave the glass to her.

"Thank you," she gasped and took a deep gulp before spitting it back out.

"OH!" I yelled, backing off from her, "my new Abercrombie and Fitch top!" I dabbed furiously at the big wet patch which was now growing on the front of my t-shirt. She ran across to the bathroom and quickly started throwing up into my toilet.

"WHY? Please, just tell me that. _Why_?" I said, pacing up and down in my room. I heard her flush the toilet and the tap running as she gurgled her mouth and spat it back out.

"That was VODKA! You gave me VODKA!" She yelled with now a hoarse voice. I heard her spit again before coming back in the room. I picked up the bottle from the table and read the label.

"Oops," I whispered as she snatched the bottle from my grasp. Her eyes widened as she read the rest of the label.

"Oh my god! ONE HUNDRED PERCENT PURE RUSSIAN VODKA!" She yelled in my face. I gave her a small smile that I hopped would be sheepishly cute. She rolled her eyes at me but hey, she didn't glare at me! I cleaned up and after a moment or two of silence I heard her take a deep breath behind me.

"So, you're going back to school then?" She said, obviously trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p' as I turned on the TV.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, you don't have to do this, you don't _have_ to go back to school," she said nervously as I switched on to _Friends_.

"I just really want to do this. I honestly don't know what made me do this, but I just really feel like I should go back," I said before laughing at Ross and his, "_major shampoo explosion_!"

"Ah, that makes me laugh every time," I sighed as I leaned against the foot of my bed.

"Elena," Shaz said, obviously annoyed. I turned to face her but not before pausing the TV.

"Yes?" I said, trying to keep my voice level. Shaz looked nervously at her hands.

"I just really don't think you should do this!" She blurted out quickly. I laughed and plopped onto the bed beside her.

"Shaz, I _want_ to do this. OK? Everything will be fine," I said, patting her on the back before going to sort my top out and pick up the bottle and glass that was strewn across the floor.

"So…" Shaz said slowly, "why…why the vodka?" She said curiously. I smiled as I put the bottle back in the fridge.

"Helps with the cravings," I said over my shoulder. I heard her murmur uncomfortably. I turned around to look at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you aren't even at age!" She said loudly. I laughed again and she scoffed.

"What?" She cried as I carried on laughing.

"I am one hundred and _forty_ _seven _years over the drink limit!" I said and after taking a moment to take it in, she started laughing as well. After a moment or two I sighed and turned the TV back on. After another couple of minutes I felt a hint of a…scared feeling enter the room. I turned to Shaz to see her looking out of the window as if she was…_searching_ for something.

"Aunt Shaz, what's wrong?" I said, glancing out of the window. She quickly looked away from the window and down at her feet. She shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing…"she murmured quietly. I went to stand next to her.

"Shaz, _what is it_?" I said urgently. She paused for a minute.

"Well it's just…I hate having to_ wait_…wait for_ her_, to turn up," she whispered quietly, hissing some parts. I didn't have to ask her to know who '_her'_ was;

Bonnie.

**Bonnie's POV.**

I sped through the little side and mountain roads, swerving and cutting round corners so tight that any human that tried to go round them would probably have a fatal injury at the very _least_. Me on the other hand? I could push the car as fast as it could go around these corners and read a book at the same time and not have to worry about anything. I grinned but it slowly faded as a thought entered my head.

_Are you really that happy to be seeing your sister_?

I slammed my foot down on the brake and pulled my hair up in fists, _why did I even think that_? I hit my head against the wheel and just sat there for a minute. After a while, I took a deep breath and started the engine again. I smiled again as I made a vow to myself.

_I will not stop till I have caused Elena the _pinnacle_ of pain and misery._

I heard an engine coming about a mile off. I slammed on the gas and rammed the car into the tree (I had bought an old car; no way was I crashing my Porsche!). I let everything get crunched and crouched into my seat. With one quick push I shot myself through the window screen and into the foliage. I came out with multiple cuts, scars and gashes and after pulling out bits of glass, metal and wood from the cuts, all traces of the accident vanished apart from a few angry pink scar lines. I cut my clothes a bit more and draped myself across the road. As the car became closer I cut myself again, making sure the driver would see some part of the crash on me. As lights came round the corner I pretended to slowly get up and put an arm up. I heard a man hiss, "_Holy SHIT_!" And slam down on the brakes, making the car end up inches away from me. I could see his shocked face go pale as he saw the state I was in.

"_Help_," I pretended to murmur, but just loud enough so he could hear it, and flopped down; faking a faint. I closed my eyes as I heard him fumble with his car seat and quickly open the door.

"_Oh my god_," I heard him whisper over and over again quietly. I felt a hand on my neck and I could tell he was looking for a pulse. I quickly gasped violently making him jump back.

"Are you alright ma'am?" I heard him say. _Yummy_,_ a southerner_._ Plus he's not a druggy_.

"P-pl…_please_. M-my…my fa-father…h-he was i-in the…car…w-with…me," I muttered quietly while lifting a hand up slowly to point into the woods. He quickly scrambled up and ran into the woods.

"I don't see anyone!" He yelled. I slowly rose, not needing to be careful to make a sound; I was silent as space even _without_ trying. He was searching through the bushes as I crept up behind him.

"I'm going to call nine-one-one, OK? Then I'm going to keep looking, alright? What's your name?" He yelled over his shoulder. I walked right up to him and whispered gently in his ear,

"_Bonnie_."

"WHAT THE!" He yelled, spinning round on his heel. I grabbed him by the neck and swiftly bit him in the neck, piercing the main artery in his neck. I drained him till there was nothing left and dropped him.

"But still call. After all," I said, picking up his phone and pressing 'call', "there's been an accident." I prepared my panicked voice as the receiving end picked up.

"Hello, nine one one, what service do you require?"

"Oh my god, an ambulance! I need an ambulance!" I yelled down the phone in pretend-panic.

"Ambulance hot line, how can I help you?"

"Please help me! I was just driving down the road into Mystic Fall's and there was this body in the road! It's a man, and…I think he's drained of blood!" I screamed hysterically down the phone. There was a fluster down the phone.

"It's OK; some one is on their way now. What's your name?" The man asked.

_So not going to happen_, I thought as I pressed 'hang up'.

"One last call," I said to the man as I dragged him into the road. I quickly jumped into the car and started to drive; I would pick up the Porsche later. As I drove I typed in the number that had been etched into my head for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hello?" A feminine voice like bells came from the phone.

"Elena! I'm on my way," I purred.

"Bonnie! Stop, what ever you're doing just STOP," her voice was laced with warning.

"Don't worry! I'm nearly there; you can tell me when I arrive. I expect my room is still in order?" I finished laughing as I heard her call my name again.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! BON- … _beeeeeeep_," The phone rang out as I hung up and made my way back home.

**OK, I'm sorry that's its kinda short, but I promise that the next one will be longer! Oh, and who's POV do you think I should do? I could do the boys next, or I could just stick to Bonnie and Elena. Oh, and any thing you might want the characters to do, like any fun things that you want to happen, message me! If you have any ideas I am always open to them! Hope you**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**...**_**lol…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Well, it's the weekend, I'm bored, and even though I posted chapter 2 about an hour ago, I want to start the next chapter **_**NOW**_**! Also a shout out to the FIRST person to review chapter 2! So THANK YOU TO:**

**Infusion D'Iris !**

…_**and also to the person who I only just realised reviewed in SECOND place….**_

**Calpoppy1 !**

**THANK YOU GUYS!**

**But on with the more important stuff… LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

**BTW, I'm going to keep it as Elena's and Bonnie's POV for now, or until some one tells me to use Stefan and Damon's POV!**

**Elena's POV.**

"ELENA! ELENA, WHAT IS IT?" The muffled yells of Shaz slowly came through, like someone yelling in the fog. I blinked my eyes to find that I had been standing in a daze with my hand clenched so tight I had actually crushed the phone I was holding.

"Crap," I hissed, holding the phone up for inspection, "the new iphone _4g_," I whined. Shaz shook me by the shoulders.

"Elena! _Who_. _Was_. _That_?" She emphasised each word with a sharp shake. My eyes widened as I remembered why I had crushed my (_brand new straight off the shelf_!) phone. I growled as I remembered her laughter down the phone and Shaz immediately jumped back and reached for a big syringe full with a silvery liquid.

"Shaz, it's OK, I'm not going to hurt you. What is…oh my god! Is that _vervain_?" I nearly screamed as she held it out in front of her like a shield.

"Oh for god's sake; put the herb mix down!" I said as gently as I could. She examined me with a nervous eye before slowly putting it down on the bed next to her. I sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands.

"Oh my god, oh my god…," I mumbled into my hands. I took a deep breath and sat up, "OK. First of all… were the HELL did you get vervain?" I asked loudly. She walked over and hopped up onto the dresser next to the bed and smiled sheepishly.

"I've always had a batch stored in the basement since the last time Bonnie…_graced_ us with her presence…" There was an audible pause before either of us spoke again.

"It was her…on the phone…Bonnie, she said she was on her way…_here_," I hissed and Aunt Shaz's face became noticeably paler.

"Oh. How long till…" she trailed off at the end of the sentence and I shrugged.

"Probably in the next day or two. I want you to use vervain as much as possible, OK? Use it in your tea and jewellery; I don't want Bonnie to jump you while I'm gone," I said, and Shaz's eyes widened to the size of golf balls.

"_What_?" She said loudly and I looked questionably at her. She scoffed at me.

"You're still going to school? When Bonnie could be here _any minute_?" She asked me while looking at me as if I were mad. I walked over and picked up a little silver locket I'd had from before I was turned. I flung the locket at her and she caught it neatly in the air. She brought her hand back down slowly, opening her fist and looking at it wide eyed.

"Put the vervain in there; it'll protect you," I said, smiling as her mouth opened slightly. She shook her head madly and I sighed while I rolled my eyes.

"You have to have it; it's the only way I know you'll be OK, Bonnie or no Bonnie," I said, and as I finished she smiled widely at me.

"Thank you," she said, picking the locket back up for inspection, almost stroking the metal. She undid the clasp and did it up around her neck and went to go stand next to the mirror.

"I love it!" She gasped. I smiled at her as she turned around.

"Now go, put the vervain in it. I can even show you how to make it into a perfume," I said as she went out the door. I heard her yell an, "OK!" As she sped down the stairs. I walked back inside and walked to the balcony. The warm air blowing my hair slightly in the breeze told me that summer was nearly over. I sighed as I thought back to who had actually given me the locket on my thirteenth birthday;

_Bonnie_.

**Bonnie's POV.**

As I walked onto the houses massive green at the front, I opened my eyes and I almost felt as if I was home again, as if nothing had ever changed.

_*Flashback*_

"Bonnie! Bonnie, come on! Lisa says we must get ready!" I heard Elena call from the front porch. I turned in my seat to see Elena waving madly at me. I smiled and rose from the bench in the garden, picked up my skirts and ran towards the house. I laughed as I tried not to trip over my skirts. Suddenly I ran straight into someone, bounced back but before I could fall onto the gravel they put a hand behind my back and held me there. I looked up in shock to find myself looking straight into the sharpest, brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, whether it be in real life or even painting. He smiled down on me and looked up at something and back at me.

"So, you must be the reclusive Bonnie Gilbert?" Blue eyes said with a slight grin. I heard the crunch of gravel and Elena sigh.

"John, thank you. Yes this is Bonnie, who should be inside getting ready with me!" She said, and her voice had a slight tone that I had never heard before. It was like it was… more girly and float-ish.

"Elena! I apologise for keeping you girls. I will be going then," John said, setting me right and bowing to us both before walking away.

"John! Will you be coming to the ball tonight?" Elena called after him; her voice still had that hint of breathiness. He turned back and smiled at Elena, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in my chest; why wouldn't he look at _me_ like that?

"Of course. If I didn't that would mean missing seeing you two as even more beautiful than you already are, and that is a rare thing to see," he said with a wink. Elena pretend-shock gasped while I just grinned at him. Suddenly something was tugging at my arm. I allowed myself to be pulled into the house and into my bedroom.

"Now get changed!" Elena half yelled (she never fully yelled) at me before closing the door. I drifted through nearly all of it but was brought out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Miss Bonnie? Miss Bonnie?" One of the maids said gently, Marie I think her name was.

"Yes," I said, annoyed that I had been snapped out of my dreams so sharply.

"Oh, I was just asking which dress colour you would wish to wear," she asked shakily, holding up two dresses. One was a deep scarlet and the other was a light ivory-green. I thought for a minute.

"The green one please Marie," I said, running my hand over the silk material. She did a little bob, hung the green dress up and scurried out of the room to put the red one away. I held my arms up and she slipped the bodice around my chest and started to pull the strings. It was bad enough with the corset, but to have to go through it again with the bodice is near torture. After another five minutes or so of torture she held out the skirt for me to step into it and then fastened it up. She brought me to the table and drifted in and out of her brushing my curls and putting on lip stain. After it all was finished I walked down the stairs and I felt myself light up when I saw John at the bottom of the stairs. I grinned at him and he grinned back at me. I looked down to brush off my skirts, but as I looked up, I saw Elena breezing down the stairs with easy grace towards him as he held her hand and kissed it gently. She curtsied over his hand and walked out of the house smiling. The pang was suddenly back as I made my way down the stairs, and one of the maids looked at me with a sad, sympathetic look on her face.

"_What_," I snapped at her. She looked taken back and walked away quickly. I stepped out into the warm breezy air and sighed, already feeling better with the fresh air. I walked towards the carriage and was surprised to see John, smiling a warm, inviting smile at me.

"Bonnie, you look absolutely amazing," he said giving me another flash of his dazzling smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thank you, you look very nice as well," I said with a nod, "where is Elena?" I asked.

"Gone to fetch her coat. After you," he held his hand out to help me into the carriage but suddenly a whoosh of baby blue came in front of me.

"John! Thank you for being such a gentlemen!" She breathed at him with her big blue eyes widening at him. He faltered for half a second before helping her in. Once she was seated he flashed me an apologetic glance. I looked down at my feet as I climbed into the carriage, and he closed the door.

_Click._

_*End of flashback*_

_Click_.

I jumped as I heard a door shut in the house, and I concentrated on using my ears to focus in on where the sound had come from. It was leading down into the basement, and my nose told me that it was human. _So this must be Aunt Shaz_, I thought. I recalled Elena talking about her, how she was a distant relative but it was easier for us to call her Aunt. I recoiled as my nose encountered another smell that hit me like a brick wall. I hissed as I figured out what it was; _vervain_.

"_Elena_," I growled as I realised that she must have been the one to make the human wear…_grow_ vervain for her protection. She was making it trickier to find a meal in this town. I walked to the door and silently undid the lock. As the door quietly swung open I stepped forward to walk inside, and was surprised when my foot made contact with the floor on the other side of the door. As my surprise wore off I fled up the stairs and round a corner and slowly opened the door.

"Hello Elena."

**OK I KNOW ITS SHORT, but I just wanted to finish the chapter! **

**IT'S THE SUMMER HOLIDAY!**

**FINALLY! It's the first Monday of the summer hols, so it's like it OFFICIALY starts here! WAOOOOOOO!**

**LOL, anyway hope you like it and that you REVIEW! If you do you get a mention/cookie/hug off Damon or Stefan! Isn't that right guys?**

**Stefan: Yep, sure is!**

**Damon: and who ever reviews FIRST gets a kiss!**

**Me: I WANT A KISS!**


End file.
